User blog:IcyFrappe/Characters.
Welcome to my Original Characters page! These are all of my OC's that I have roleplayed here on Roleplay Forum Wiki. Some of them are inactive. While others are still in use. "A creative human is only motivated by the desire to achieve, not by the desire to beat others." -—-—-—-—-—-—- -—-—-—-—-—-—- • N A M E • Morgan Marie Hoffman Her mother gave her the name Morgan after her father passed away. Originally, Morgan's father was the person who suggested to name their baby Morgan. • B I R T H D A Y • March 10th, 2001 Currently, Morgan is 15 years old. Her birthday is in the month of March and the 10th day. She was born in the year of 2001. • G E N D E R • Female Morgan is sexually attracted to males only, so she is a heterosexual female. Her friends mainly consist of females, but she has several close guy friends. • R E S I D E N C E • San Francisco, California Morgan was originally born in Virginia, and when she was twelve years old that was when she moved to the state of California. • P E R S O N A L I T Y • Competitive, Jokster, Kind, Intelligent Morgan is a very intelligent young adult. She is in mainly advanced classes with high grades, and when it comes to sports she is quite the athletic competitive girl. Every once in a while, she can crack up a few jokes that are sometimes sarcastic. She doesn't mean to be sarcastic at times, but it happens. Overall, she is actually a kind and caring girl. Morgan loves doing volunteer work in her free time, and she also enjoys spending time with her closest friends. One of her favorite things to do is go to the movies. • A P P E A R A N C E • 5'5" in height Morgan is a gorgeous young lady. She has exquisite feminine features that are uneasily forgotten. She's has beautiful crystal blue eyes with some darker blue specks, healthy and long blonde hair that is every so often dyed a lighter shade, light skin, and sparkling white teeth. Her waist is thin and so are her arms and legs, which are also lengthy. Though Morgan's legs are long and slightly thin, she has muscular calves and thighs due to her playing many sports such as Soccer and Volleyball. • A T T I R E • Tee Shirts, Jeans, Closed Shoes Morgan's daily attire mainly consists of Ivory Ella Tee Shirts that come in a wide variety of different colors. Her favorite colors in these shirts are any shades of blue, grey, pink, or tan. Morgan wears skinny jeans a lot, mostly light washed. As for shoes, she wears either converse, uggs, or vans. • P I C T U R E • ---- Name: Skyler Willis Age: 26 Gender: Male Sexuality: Heterosexual Rank/Group: Scientist Brief Description: Skylar is a handsome, smart male. He has a very slim and lengthy body structure. Some of Skyler's most observant features are his thick, welly tamed brunette hair, his mesmerizing hazel eyes with cocoa brown specks, and his many freckles. Usually, his attire consists of a black peak lapel type tuxedo, black trousers, and a neatly nice tie. Personality: Skyler is quite the suspicious Scientist, and is always very curious. Asking questions, finding things out, etc. He is not the flirtatious kind of guy, so he pays more attention to his actual job. Other: pfft he needs to find a gf that's a normal Picture(s): "---" -—-—-—-—-—-—- -—-—-—-—-—-—- • N A M E • Jackson (Jack) Dillard Age: 10 Gender: Male Sexuality: Heterosexual Rank/Group: Normal/Group 4 Brief Description: Jack has stunning blue eyes, just like his deceased parents and his older sister. He has thick dark brunette colored hair and several freckles noticed on his face. Personality: Jack is secretive, though adventurous. Most of the time, when he has something on his mind he will keep it to himself. He doesn't like sharing personal information with people he hardly knows, and his a pretty independent young boy. Other: Younger brother to Merry Dillard Picture(s): "The insides of our own minds are the scariest things there could be." -—-—-—-—-—-—- -—-—-—-—-—-—- • N A M E • Sophia Candice Flynn Sophia was named after her aunt who passed away before Sophia was born. She lives with her one and only sister, Mandy. They live together due to her mother passing away long ago and their father going to jail, sentenced for life. • B I R T H D A Y • - • G E N D E R • Female Sophia Flynn is a woman whom is only attracted to males. Her friends consist of guys, where a sister she has only several female friends. • R E S I D E N C E • - - • P E R S O N A L I T Y • - - • A P P E A R A N C E • - - • A T T I R E • - - • P I C T U R E • --- Age: 18 Gender: Female Rank: Towns Person, during roleplay she could/will change to a Troublemaker Sexuality: Heterosexual Description/Photo: Sophia has lengthy blonde hair, though her natural hair color was brunette. She has gorgeous green irises with a hint of turquoise. Sophia is normal height for her age, though she's pretty thin. Personality in five words: Badass, Humorous, Bitchy, Skeptical, Dauntless Speciality (Planning Pranks, fighting, etc.): Currently, since she's a townsperson Sophia is still in school. She is constantly skipping class and getting detention. Relations: None. Other: None. "Who's to say that dreams and nightmares aren't as real as the here and now?" -—-—-—-—-—-—- -—-—-—-—-—-—- • N A M E • Sydney Ann Burns She is originally from California, though her parents named her after the gorgeous and fascinating city titled Sydney, located in Australia. • B I R T H D A Y • May 7, 1998 Currently, Sydney is 18 years old. Her birthday is the 7th of May and she was born in the year of 1998. • G E N D E R • Female Sydney is a girl whose sexuality is heterosexual. She is down right crazy over guys, she also has plenty of guy friends that are pretty close with her. • R E S I D E N C E • - - • P E R S O N A L I T Y • Outgoing, Feminine, Talkative, Stubborn Sydney has many traits that make her unique. She is a very talkative person which makes her outgoing, so she loves meeting new people. Unlike some, she enjoys introducing herself to people and they end up becoming close friends with her! Her friends mainly consist of guys, but Sydney is totally fine with that saying that she's boy crazy! Sometimes Sydney could get pretty stubborn and rude, but this is only if you get on her negative side. • A P P E A R A N C E • 5'6" in height Sydney is absolutely gorgeous, she has a thin lengthy figure and thick wavy brunette hair with some highlights. She has a cute button nose and mesmerizing wide hazel irises. • A T T I R E • Shorts, Crop Tops, Sandals Usually, Sydney's normal dressing attire will be denim jean shorts with either crop tops or off-the-shoulder tops. Adding onto this outfit, she'll wear sandals, have her lengthy curly hair flow, and add some minor accessories. When she's feeling lazy, she'll wear jeans with a solid tee shirt and converse with her hair up in a messy bun. • P I C T U R E • "Fascinating, amiright? What our World is made up of, and how." -—-—-—-—-—-—- -—-—-—-—-—-—- • N A M E • Justin Leo Hayes Justin was named after his grandfather, Justin Vince Hayes. He got his middle name from his father, Leo Thomas Hayes. • B I R T H D A Y • November 18th, 1996 As of right now, Justin is 20 years old. He was born November 18th in the year 1996. • G E N D E R • Male Justin is a male whom is heterosexual, in other words straight and only attracted to females. He has some pretty close girl and guy friends as well. • R E S I D E N C E • - - • P E R S O N A L I T Y • Calm, Adventurous, Thoughtful, Outgoing, Friendly Justin is a calm yet friendly guy who lives his life doing water type activities such as surfing, fishing, and much more. He is an outgoing guy and loves doing many adventurous type activities and learning new things. Once you get to know him, he is pretty thoughtful and caring. • A P P E A R A N C E • 5'8" in height He has bold, handsome masculine features with light brunette thick hair. Justin is tan in skin color, saying he is out doing any kind of water related activities during the day. He also has stunning mocha brown irises. • A T T I R E • Guy Harvey, Boat Shoes - • P I C T U R E • Name: David Walsh Age: 68 Gender: Male Sexuality: Heterosexual Rank/Group: The Overseer Brief Description: David Walsh is a proper and elegant elderly man. He has a bald spot on the top of his head while the rest of his hair has a thin white color with a light dirty blonde tint. He is known for wearing tuxedos and bows, so most of the Scientists wear them as well. He hay great eyesight that is a dark blue color. Personality: Always having a stern look amongst his face, he is a pretty rude guy, also saying that he is the one that is controlling everything in The Cure. He can also be very selfish and doesn't take others in pity. Other: nothing Picture(s): ---- Casey Morgan username: IcyFrappe dragon feature: Nothing. gender: Female youturd sexuality: Heterosexual age: 17 breif description: pfft pic is provided personality: Intelligent, Quirky, Athletic. picture: other: She's a normal human living a normal life. ---- Name: Candice McGuire Age: 18 Gender & Sexuality: Female & Heterosexual Personality: Determined, Responsible, Polite, Selfless, Assertive Weapon: Dagger (a short knife with a pointed and edged blade, used as a weapon) Relations: Twin sister to Maddie McGuire Other: N/A Category:Blog posts